Un Mannequin pas Comme les Autres
by inessia Yui
Summary: Duo et Quatre vont faire pendant leurs vacances une rencontre qui va boulverser leurs vies. 2 Tops Modeles de renommée mondiale vont ravir leurs coeurs. Mais comment approcher ces stars ? Voici la question qui se pose...Prologue en ligne. Bonne lecture
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Si je les voles, personne ne saura que c'est moi si ? ... Bon de toute façon c'est pas possible. Donc les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule la trame de L'histoire vient de ma petite tête...

Genre : Yaoi. Des lemons viendront, mais pas pour le moment.

Couples : y'aura du 2x1 et du 3x4. Pour le reste ca viendra après

Baratin de l'auteur : Comme promis dans le chapitre 3 de voleurs, voici le début de cette nouvelle fic. Je l'aime bien... Heuresement me direz vous, ce serait dommage d'écrire des choses qui ne me plaisent pas. Ceci n'est qu'un prologue, le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. Si ca prend un peu de temps, excusez moi, vraiment je fais tout mon possible, mais mes études passent en priorité. Des le mois de Mai j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps et a ce moment la, mes fics avanceront plus vite de je pense. En attendant, excusez moi encore.

**Avis a la populace. Je n'ai toujours personne pour me corriger, et se corriger sois même c'est pas toujours facile parce qu'on voit beaucoup moins ses propres fautes, même si je relis mes chapitres avant de les poster. Si quelqu'un se sent l'ame et le courage de m'aider, qu'il fasse sa proposition. elle sera le bienvenue.**

Enfin, si vous avez des idées, des remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Elles aussi seront les bienvenues. Je cherhce toujours a faire évoluer mon style pour que ce soit plus agréable pour vous de me lire.

Maitenant je me tais, bonne lecture à tous.

**Un Mannequin pas Comme les Autres**

**Prologue**

"YATAAAAAAAA

Le cri retentit dans toute la gare. La totalité des personnes présentes se retournèrent vers l'adolescent qui l'avait poussé. Châtain, une longue natte lui battait les reins à chacun de ses mouvements. Un sourire illuminait ses traits. Placé dans l'embrasure de la porte du train, il regardait le ciel bleu d'un air radieux, chargé de gros sacs.

"ENFINNNNNNNNNN reprit-t-il, faisant sursauter les personnes qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

Sur le quai, un autre adolescent, blond le regardait de ses yeux bleu pale, amusé.

"Duo ! Descend tu gène les gens derrière toi !

Le châtain le regarda un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Mais Quat-Chan ! C'est les vacances ! Regarde, le soleil, la chaleur, la mer … Même les petits oiseaux sont venus nous accueillir en chantant ! Tu les entends pas ?

Le blond se mit à rire. Plutôt petit, il avait un visage doux et rieur, une voix calme et posée.

"Aller, dépêche toi Duo, sinon on aura pas les clefs de l'appartement et on pourra pas aller se baigner ce soir !

Comme pour appuyer les paroles du jeune Arabe, quelqu'un poussa le natté dans le dos. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et se raccrocha in extremis à la porte, non sans avoir lâché ses sacs qui tombèrent dans les bras de son ami, déjà encombré des siens. Duo descendit récupérer ses affaires, mort de rire, avant que Quatre ne croule sous le poids des charges. Riants, ils sortirent de la gare.

Quatre soupira. Cela ne faisait pas deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés et déjà l'Américain était surexcité. Il ne cessait de lui tourner autour pour qu'il accepte d'aller se baigner. L'appartement était spacieux, éclairé, et possédait un balcon. Bien sur, dès qu'ils étaient entrés, Duo s'était précipité voir les chambres et avait choisi la plus grande. Quatre ne lui en voulait pas, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à l'Américain, autant lui laisser la pièce. Il soupira une seconde fois en le voyant revenir à la charge. Il avait sur lui son maillot de bain comme seul vêtement, et se baladait, une serviette autour du cou.

"Quat-Chan !!! Sa voix était suppliante.

"Oui Duo ?

Quatre fit tout son possible pour ne pas céder aux larmes qui avaient fait leur apparition dans les yeux de son ami

"Je veux aller à la mer !!! Sitepléééééé

"Duo !!!! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait aller faire les courses et confirmer la location des skooters des mers !

"Mais on pourra pas le faire demain ?

Duo le regarda et fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure. Une fois de plus, Quatre soupira. Depuis le début il savait que ça finirait comme ça. Il n'avait jamais su résister aux supplications de son ami d'enfance. Combien de fois avait-il abandonné devant ce regard ? Il ne les comptait plus depuis longtemps.

"D'accord acquiesça-t-il.

"Duo lui sauta au cou.

"Génial Quat-Chan ! t'es le meilleur !

"Mais je te préviens ! On reste un peu et après on va faire les courses ! C'est ça ou on mange rien ce soir !

"C'est promis !

Duo lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit en grand.

"Duo ! Le rappela Quatre.

Celui ci se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Oui ?

"Tu n'as pas la sensation d'oublier quelque chose ?

"…

Duo réfléchit un instant et haussa les épaules, marquant son incompréhension.

"Tes vêtements Duo !

L'Américain se regarda, lui sourit, et se précipita dans sa chambre. Le jeune blond le regarda disparaître dans les couloirs. Les vacances risquaient d'être longues. Très longues.

Il leur avait fallu marcher 10 minutes pour arriver à la plage, et déjà celle-ci était noire de monde. Ayant trouvé une place, Duo lança sa serviette en boule sur le sable chaud, se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse en éparpillant ses vêtements, et courut vers l'immensité bleu qui s'offrait à lui. Quatre, qui étendait leurs deux serviettes, le vit entre dans l'eau comme une furie et en ressortit un instant après en hurlant.

"FROIDE !!!!

Il éclata de rire. L'Américain avait réussi à pénétrer dans l'eau jusqu'aux omoplates avant de s'avouer vaincu. Il se mit en maillot, plia ses affaires ainsi que celles de son ami et se dirigea d'un pas calme vers l'océan. Prudemment, il y plongea un orteil… qu'il retira précipitamment. Devant lui, Duo avait retenté sa chance, et cette fois, il plongea carrément la tête sous l'eau. Il la ressortit quelques instants plus tard, les cheveux détachés et en bataille, dégoulinants sur son torse. Il lui adressa un sourire heureux.

"Alors Quat-Chan ! Tu viens ?

"Attend un peu Duo, elle est froide !

"Mais non ! C'est juste une impression ! Une fois que tu sera dedans, ca ira beaucoup mieux !

Quatre avait du mal à le croire. Voyant que son ami ne semblait pas décidé, Duo nagea vers lui jusqu'à avoir pieds et entreprit de sortir lentement de l'eau. Le voyant approcher avec une lueur sadique dans le regard, Quatre recula.

"Duo ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, et il semblait inquiet à l'idée de ce que lui réservait son camarade. Un sourire s'afficha sur le lèvres de celui-ci. Il était maintenant entièrement sortit de l'eau et s'avançait d'une démarche féline et fluide sur ce qui semblait être sa proie. D'un bond, il lui sauta dessus.

"A L'ATAQUE !!!

Quatre se crispa et se retourna pour fuir, mais Duo fut plus rapide, et bientôt, il sentit des bras mouillés et froid lui enserrer la taille. Il se débattit tant qu'il put, avant de se sentir soulevé. Il cria mais déjà, il était sur l'épaule du garçon. Il se débattit plus encore, mais Duo ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher. L'Américain se dépêcha de retourner vers l'eau, avant que sa proie ne lui échappe.

Alors que le liquide lui arrivait à la taille, il souleva sa charge et la projeta en avant de toutes ses forces. Quatre fit un magnifique vol plané avant de percuter la surface lisse de l'eau, et de disparaître dessous. Duo se mit à rire. Il adorait embêter Quatre.

Il attendit quelques instants en cherchant la tête blonde, mais du bien se rendre à l'évidence, son ami ne réapparaissait pas. Légèrement inquiet, il avança de quelques pas. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui agripper les jambes et le faire basculer en avant. Dans un hoquet de surprise, il disparut sous l'eau, sans comprendre ce qui ce passait. Il ressortit sa tête quelques instants plus tard, recrachant l'eau salée qui avait pénétré dans sa bouche.

Un rire cristallin retenti à ses oreilles. Quatre riait à côté de lui. Duo lui fit face, et une magistrale bataille d'eau débuta entre les deux adversaires.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, les deux adolescents s'allongèrent sur leurs serviettes, trempés et fatigués, mais heureux.

"J'en peux plus souffla Duo.

Quatre se redressa, et prit un tube dans son sac. Avec douceur, il se mit à tartiner le dos large de son compagnon de crème solaire. L'Américain se mit à ronronner de plaisir.

Après avoir inversé les rôles, ils se rallongèrent tous les deux côte à côte. Alors seulement ils remarquèrent que beaucoup de monde autour d'eux les observait.

"Qu'est ce qu'ils ont demanda le blond.

"T'inquiète pas Quat-Chan, ils croient juste qu'on est PD

Quatre rougit de la remarque.

"Mais…

"Relax ! Personne ne te connaît ! Tu sais, la plage, c'est génial pour trouver plein de jolies filles…

"Duo !

"Ou de jolis garçons !

Le jeune arabe rougit de plus bel. Duo ne lui avaient jamais caché ses tendances bisexuelles, et pour lui, qu'il soit hétéro ou non ne changeait rien à leur amitié. Il restèrent encore une bonne heure a bronzer sur la plage, avant que Quatre ne réussisse à convaincre Duo d'aller faire les courses. Ils remirent leurs shorts, mais restèrent torse nu pour se balader dans la ville. Beaucoup de gens se retournèrent sur leur passage, faisant sourire l'un, et rougir l'autre.

Enfin ils trouvèrent une supérette. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et ils purent déambuler sans trop de problèmes dans les rayons, choisissant leurs repas futurs.

"De la salade d'endives, ça te va ?

Duo regarda les légumes avec dégoût.

"Tu veux me tuer ?

"Des carottes alors ?

Devant une nouvelle grimace du jeune homme, Quatre soupira.

"Qu'est ce qui te ferai plaisir ?

Au sourire du jeune homme, il crut deviner.

"PIZZA !

"Duo !

"PIZZA !

"C'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur par les temps chauds ! Il faut quelque chose de léger, froid et…

"PIZZA !

"Comme des salades de légumes, du poisson froid, du …

"PIZZA !

"Du jambon, des choses équilibrées !

"C'est équilibré la pizza ! Y a le pain, les légumes, la viande et même le fromage ! y a de tout dedans !

"Duo ! Tu es désespérant !

Il continuèrent à passer dans les allées, en remplissant lentement le caddie, Duo accompagnant leur conversation de PIZZA jetées à tout va. Encore une fois, beaucoup de monde se retourna vers eux, attirés pas le bouquant que faisait l'adolescent châtain. Ils arrivèrent devant le rayon des surgelés.

"Tu veux quoi comme glace Duo ?

"PIZZA

"Cônes ou bacs ?

"PIZZA

"A l'eau ou pas ?

"PIZZA

"Duooooo

"PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZ…

Duo ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait d'avoir une vision. Le rayon dans lequel ils se trouvait se tenait près des caisses, et on pouvait voir la rue de là où il se tenait. En balayant le magasin des yeux, il avait aperçu un homme de l'autre côté de la route. Enfin, il supposa que c'était un homme. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques instants mais sa vue l'avait comme éblouit. Le soleil n'avait rien à voire la dedans, non. L'homme semblait plutôt entouré d'une auréole. La lumière semblait émaner de lui, et non se réfléchir. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux, et son port empli de fierté. Duo en était resté baba. Mais il lui semblait impossible de décrire cette personne. Il lui paraissait qu'elle était brune, mais ne le savait pas réellement. De plus, il n'avait pas vu son visage. Il lui resta sur le cœur une impression de joie et de vide. Quatre qui n'avait rien vu, avait décidé de céder aux demandes de son ami, une fois de plus.

"Ok ! On va prendre une Pizza. Mais une seule Duo !

L'Américain se tourna vers lui regard absent.

"Hum…

"Et pour ta glace ?

"Cône. Chocolat ou vanille.

"Duo ?

"Hum ?

"Ca va ? Tu as l'air bizarre !

"Non, pourquoi ?

Quatre s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son front.

"Pourtant tu n'as pas de température ! Tu dois avoir prit une petite insolation !

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voie blanche.

"Bon ! On se dépêche de finir et on rentre. Je te ferais une tisane, et tu ira dormir un peu !

"Mais je n'ai…

"Pas de mais !!! Et demain, tu mets une casquette !

Sans chercher à faire changer son ami d'avis, Duo se contenta de le suivre, la tête encore remplie de la vision qu'il avait eut.

Quatre c'était un peu inquiété pour son ami. Rien que le fait qu'il ai été silencieux était anormal. Mais en plus, il avait paru préoccupé. Mais au milieu de la soirée, il était redevenu comme avant. Après avoir mangé la Pizza, il avait sortit sa Playstation de son sac, avec un air victorieux. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à y jouer, se ratatinant mutuellement et hurlants comme des forcenés. Heureusement que les voisins étaient comme eux…

Voila pour ce prologue. Ce n'est qu'un début et je ne donne pas beaucoup d'informations sur la suite j'en suis consciente. Dites moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez ca me motivera .

Le chapitre un est presque près, il est juste encore un peu court pour que je le mette en ligne. Il viendra bientôt promis.

Bisous à tous.

Inessia Yui


	2. Chapter 1: rencontre

Disclamer : Si je les voles, personne ne saura que c'est moi si ? ... Bon de toute façon c'est pas possible. Donc les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule la trame de L'histoire vient de ma petite tête...

Genre : Yaoi. Des lemons viendront, mais pas pour le moment.

Couples : y'aura du 2x1 et du 3x4.

Baratin de l'auteur : LE RETOUR EN FORCE ! Je fais fort je trouve ! deux chapitres en une seule journée, c'est pas mal non ? Alors voila, un chapitre pour chacune de mes fanific, avc je l'avoue, beaucoup de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu. Pardon. Mais sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

PS : On est le 2 janvier 2009, BONNE ANNEE A TOUS

**Avis a la populace. Je n'ai toujours personne pour me corriger, et se corriger sois même c'est pas toujours facile parce qu'on voit beaucoup moins ses propres fautes, même si je relis mes chapitres avant de les poster. Si quelqu'un se sent l'âme et le courage de m'aider, qu'il fasse sa proposition. elle sera le bienvenue.**

Enfin, si vous avez des idées, des remarques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Elles aussi seront les bienvenues. Je cherche toujours a faire évoluer mon style pour que ce soit plus agréable pour vous de me lire.

Maintenant je me tais, bonne lecture à tous.

**Un Mannequin pas Comme les Autres**

**Chapitre 1 Rencontre**

Il était dix heures et demi, et ils prenaient leur déjeuné sur la terrasse. La chaleur était déjà étouffante, mais la vue qui s'offrait à eux était magnifique. Un peu en contrebas, il y avait le marché, plus loin, les hôtels luxueux, et encore derrière, la mer, à perte de vue. Les rayons du soleil se réfléchissaient sur sa surface, donnant des couleurs or et argent aux vagues bleu cyan. Le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage, encore plus clair que la mer. Quatre rêvassait devant son thé chaud, ses yeux d'opales dans le vague. Les deux coudes sur la table, il avait posé son menton sur l'une des ses paumes ouverte. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés voletaient dans une brise presque inexistante. Duo l'observa un instant. Ainsi, il avait l'air d'un ange.

_ Quat-Chan ?

_ Hum ?

_ Je comprends pas pourquoi t'as toujours pas de copain.

Le jeune homme failli s'étouffer et se redressa.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

_ Je disais que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu n'avais toujours pas de copine.

_ Ah… embarrassé, le petit blond porta son bol de thé à ses lèvres. J'avais comprit autre chose.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Duo.

_ Qu'est ce tu avais comprit ?

Quatre se racla la gorge et reposa son bol.

_ Je.. non, rien. Et pour répondre à ta question, ça ne me dérange pas d'être seul. Je pense que quand cette personne viendra, je le saurais. Pas la peine de précipiter les choses, si ce n'est pour tout faire rater, et passer à côté du bonheur.

_ Je vois ! Ton empathie ?

Quatre acquiesça. Duo se mit à rêver. Mais bientôt, il posa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

_ Comment vois tu ton âme sœur ? Grand, drôle, charmeur ? Petit, romantique et joyeux ? Passionné, timide et joueur ?

_ Je ne sais pas Duo. J'attends. Je souhaite juste qu'elle me rende heureuse, et qu'elle le soit en ma compagnie.

_ Et si cette personne est un garçon ? Qu'est ce que tu feras Quatre ?

_ Duo !!!!!

L'Américain se mit à rire. Quatre reprit la parole.

_ Et toi Duo ? Comment imagines-tu la personne qui vivra à tes côtés pour de nombreuses années ?

Duo prit un air rêveur, et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la mer. Les vagues venaient lécher les bancs de sable, quelques unes se fracassaient sur des écueils.

_ Je ne sais pas Quatre. Je t'envie. Tu prends ça avec tellement de calme et de patience. Et moi je suis si pressé ! Je me suis imaginé tellement de choses… Tellement de visages… Mais après tout, le physique n'est pas important. Moralement, je voudrais… Qu'il soit fort. Que ses bras sachent me réconforter quand tout va mal. Qu'il me protège et qu'il m'aime. Je ne demande rien de plus.

Le temps passa, laissant les deux garçons réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit. Petit à petit, le natté sembla se réveiller. Un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres tandis qu'il regardait son compagnon. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quatre le remarqua. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Duo avait déjà prit la parole.

_ ON VA A LA MER ????????????

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage, et les rayons du soleil se réfléchissaient sur toutes les surfaces, tombant sur les marcheurs et brûlants leurs épaules découvertes. Duo et Quatre se baladaient en ville, dans les rues bondées. Quatre avait réussi à convaincre son ami, une fois n'est pas coutume, de visiter la ville avant d'aller se baigner, et depuis déjà une heure, ils marchaient. Duo soupirait, demandant toutes les 2 minutes, quand serait l'heure d'aller à la mer. Au détour d'une rue, ils tombèrent devant un parc ombragé. D'un commun accord, ils entrèrent et se mirent à l'ombre d'un arbre pour se reposer quelques instants.

_ J'ai chaud… soupira l'Américain.

_ Je sais Duo. Je sais.

_ Pourquoi on a pas été à la mer ???

_ Je sais pas Duo, je sais pas.

Au loin, ils aperçurent un attroupement.

_ On va voir ? demanda Quatre.

_ NON !!! siteplééééé ! Je suis sur que c'est encore une mauvaise idée !

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Duo ce laissa convaincre. « C'est dingue, pensa-t-il. Il faut que je me méfie ou il va devenir aussi fort que moi à ce jeu là ! Avec son visage d'Ange, je peux rien lui refuser ! »

_ Je me laisserais pas faire Quat Chan ! Tu vas avoir la vie dure !

Le jeune Arabe le regarda, surprit. Il n'avait pas comprit. Quand ils furent assez proche de l'attroupement, ils furent surprit d'y découvrir un véritable studio de photos en plein air. Des photographes se baladaient, leur appareil au cou, ainsi que des hommes en costar cravate, qui avaient l'air d'Hommes d'affaires. On pouvait également trouver des caméras man, et des costumières, des maquilleuses et des coiffeuses.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce Bazard, souffla Duo.

Il avait été assez surprit pour oublier de se plaindre et cela fit rire son ami.

_ Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda une voix masculine dans leur dos.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. Un adolescent un peu plus vieux qu'eux se tenait là. Il était grand, brun, et une longue mèche de cheveux cachait la moitié de son visage. On pouvait deviner des muscles développés sous sa chemise blanche ouverte sur son buste. Les pans libres volaient dans la brise, laissant apercevoir ses abdominaux. Lentement, l'inconnu releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Quatre. Si il avait dut les décrire, le jeune Arabe aurait eut bien du mal. Ils étaient à la fois distants et proches, une lueur brillant dans leur profonde couleur émeraude. Le jeune homme reprit de sa voix douce et grave.

_ Ce sont des Mannequins. Pour lancer leurs nouvelles vedettes, ils font des séances photos en plein air. Et en même temps, ils cherchent de nouveaux potentiels. C'est une sorte de concours. Ceux qui s'inscrivent passent devant des photographes. Les photos tirées passent devant un jury qui décide si oui ou nous vous êtes photogéniques. Ensuite, les concurrents passent un entretient avec ces mêmes jurys. Après ces entretiens, il en restera 10 au maximum. Ces dix personnes auront la possibilité de faire des photos avec le meilleur de leur top model, et s'ils sont bons, ils peuvent décrocher un contrat, à plus ou moins long terme.

Quatre fit les yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_ Ah bon ? C'est possible de décrocher un contrat ?

Le jeune brun acquiesça. Il scruta Quatre.

_ Vous allez essayer ?

_ Moi ? S'étonna l'Arabe

_ Vous devriez, vous avez toutes les chances de remporter le concours. Vous avez le potentiel.

Quatre se sentit flatté et mal à l'aise. Gêné, il regarda le brun. Sous son regard, il avait l'impression de passer aux rayons X. Pour dissimuler son trouble, il se tourna vers le natté. Celui-ci avait écouté l'échange avec attention, mais n'avait rien dit.

_ Qu'est ce que tu en dis Duo ?

_ Quat-Chan !!! Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici !

_ Tu trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

_ JE VEUX ALLER A LA M…

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il ne fini pas sa phrase. Un garçon d'à peu près leur âge passait à côté d'eux. Il le reconnut. Il en était sur, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. C'était lui qu'il avait aperçut la veille dans le magasin. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Même démarche assurée, même droiture. Une sorte d'auréole de lumière l'entourait. La même que la veille.

_ Qui est ce demanda-t-il d'un souffle ?

Le jeune brun le regarda, amusé.

_ C'est lui leur meilleur homme. Heero Yui. Japonais. Cela ne fait que 6 mois qu'il travail pour eux, mais il est déjà mondialement reconnu. Plusieurs boites rêvent de l'avoir sous contrat. Mais son manager refuse catégoriquement de le lâcher

Ainsi il était Mannequin… Duo aurait du s'en douter. Il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. L'américain le détailla tout son soul alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà d'eux. Ses cheveux brun en bataille semblaient refuser de rester en place et lui donnaient un air rêveur. Sa peau mate semblait très douce, au point qu'il eut envie de la toucher. Ses yeux… Il n'avait pas eut le temps de les voir et en fut déçu. Il portait une chemise bleu foncée très légère, qui n'était retenue que par un bouton au milieu de son buste, laissait entrevoir ses muscles fermes. Ses mains, dans les poches de son pantalon beige, lui donnaient un air décontracté mais toujours très sur de lui. Il avait une sorte de charisme, qui attirait les gens à lui. Pensif, il disparaissait déjà.

_ La vache souffla Duo. Il a la classe !

_ C'est avec lui que les gagnants du concours poseront à l'issue de leur stage.

Le brun lança un nouveau regard à Quatre.

_ Tu sais, j'étais sérieux quand je disais que tu pourrais réussir.

_ C'est gentil mais je … Euh… Tu participe toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

_ Oui. Je vais tenter ma chance. Tout ce que je risque c'est de perdre. Autant m'amuser !

_ Bien .. Je … Je ne sais pas. Duo ?

L'Américain parut se réveiller à l'appelle de son nom.

_ ON PARTICIPE !!!

L'adolescent sourit de plus bel et tendit une main.

_ Je m'appelle Trowa Barton. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

_ Quatre Raberba Winner !

_ Duo Maxwell... Où sont les fiches d'inscription ?

A suivre …

Voila, je travail dur pour rattraper mon retard ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiews, ca fait toujours plaisir et ca motive vraiment pour écrire !

Inessia Yui


End file.
